the_wonderful_101fandomcom-20200216-history
Gimme
Gimme is one of the main antagonists in The Wonderful 101. He is the Officer First Class of the GEATHJERK Federation, making him the second-in-command of the entire organization. He is the last high-ranking officer encountered in the game, making his debut at the end of Operation 006-C. Personality and Traits A brilliant tactician in the GEATHJERK Armada who achieved his position due to neither power nor violence, but intelligence. Faithful right hand to the Supreme Overlord, he serves as a conduit to Jergingha's will, issuing orders to the entire GEATHJERK army. He has won Jergingha's unwavering trust through his ability to unify and command the disorderly, rebellious GEATHJERK Armada to numerous overwhelming victories, always devising strategies that are a step or two ahead of his opponent. His movement and speech seem calm, but he is cold and calculated, willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of victory. The figure of him giving out merciless orders from the bridge of his custom assault fortress, the Giga-Goojinn, without blinking an eye gives even other hardened GEATHJERK officers chills. Biography After defeating Prince Vorkken for the last time, Gimme appears before the heroes. He gloats that, as punishment for his incompetence/inevitable betrayal, Vorkken shall be agonizingly killed at the hands of the nano-virus Vaaiki, before disappearing with Luka. who promises to aid GEATHJERK's invasion of Earth as a means of avenging the death of his mother, whom the Wonderful 100 could not save years ago. In Operation 008-C, Gimme is seen aboard his flagship, the Giga-goonkhan, overseeing the giga-microwave assult on Mother Platinum. However, he turns his attention to the Wonderful 100 when they arrive to interfere with his plans. With the help of the Virgin Victory, the heroes are able to incapacitate the thrusters on Gimme's ship, and board it to confront him and retreive Luka. After Luka reveals his intentions to the heroes, they realise that his mother is, in fact, Professor Margarita, the scientist that left her human body to become the cerebral network that would be able to control Mother Platinum and The Shirogane Comet. However, before they can make Luka aware of this, the entire ship begins to fall apart, transforming into Giga-Goojin. Right as Gimme tries to destroy the Wonderful 100, another bipedal assult robot materializes out of the buildings surrounding Mother Platinum. With only a split second left on the clock, the newly-formed Platinum Robo dashes to intercept Giga-Goojin's attack and throw Gimme off-guard. Despite the surprise attack, Gimme is unfazed. piloting the Giga-Goojin against the Platinum Robo, who is now being controlled by the Wonderful 100. Despite Gimme's best efforts, his Giga-Goojin proves inferior to the Platinum Robo, taking severe damage. With the cockpit exposed, the Wonderful 100 make an attempt to rescue Luka, only to be hit by a microwave beam and knocked out. With Gimme poised to finish them off, Wonder Red makes a last-ditch attempt to tell Luka the truth about his mother, lasting just long enough for the Virgin Victory to restore its power systems and open fire on the Officer First Class. With Gimme distracted, the Wonderful 100 form Unite Hand and deliver a mighty Wonder Punch, sending Gimme flying out of the Giga-Goojin and directly into a microwave beam, which incinerates him alive. Although Gimme was destroyed and Luka made aware of the truth behind his mother's sacrifice, the damage had been done; Mother Platinum was finally obliterated by the GEATHJERK microwave beams. With the shield protecting Earth gone for good and the Shirogane Comet (seemingly) unusable, the GEATHJERK Federation's Supreme Armada was finally able to mount an all-out assault on their enemies. Trivia * The Punch-Out!-like style in which Gimme is battled is identical to Walltha's boss battle. *Gimme bears a striking resemblance to the Flatwoods Monster. Gallery Gimme Talk Sprite.png|Gimme's talk sprite Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Enemies Category:The Geathjerk Category:Characters